The rapid growth in smartphones, tablet personal computers (PCs), and other mobile consumer applications has increased the demand for chips based on radio frequency (RF) semiconductor-on-insulator (SOI) technology, particularly for antenna interface components and RF front-end-module (FEM) components like RF switches and antenna tuners.